fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Nuriko
Nuriko (柳宿), real name Ryuuen Chou (迢 柳娟 Chō Ryūen, Tiáo Liǔjuān), is a major character in Fushigi Yuugi, and the protagonist in his light novel Yukiyasha Den. He also makes peripheral appearances in the OVAs. He is the 3rd Celestial Warrior of Suzaku to appear, and the first one to die. He is introduced by his sister's name, Korin. A tragic childhood accident snatched him away from his younger sister, and never recovering from the trauma and loss, he assumed himself to "become" her. Though it is common knowledge that he entered the Konan Palace harem for Korin, it was only in Yukiyasha Den where it was revealed that it was his unseverable bond with Byakuren that urged him to do so. Appearance Nuriko is a very beautiful bishonen with an androgynous face, dark purple-blue hair and exceptionally slanted hazel-gold eyes. His hair has a lot of fringes and its length varies as the series progresses. It was first shown waist-length as means of pretending to be Korin, and waved slightly to give a more feminine ambiance. Throughout his journeys, everything was mostly shown tied in a braid to give him a more masculine look. The hair also comes to a point when it is completely cut chin-length. In contrast to his dark hair, Nuriko has ultimately pale skin. Due to his refined fashion tastes, he wears a wide variety of clothing all throughout the series. Despite his colossal super-strength he has a very nimble, agile body and he has a very small build for his age. Personality Nuriko exhibits a very mischievous character, at the same time enigmatic and happy-go-lucky. In the first episodes of her involvement in the storyline, Nuriko appears to be a flirty, spoiled and childish person. However, when they start to search for the warriors, he also shows a more serious side in order to fulfill his mission as a warrior, though the latter still remains. Sporting a red symbol just below his collarbone, beating people up is Nuriko's specialty as his power consists in super strength. He also believes that people who hate each other are too weak to face the reality of life; His philosophy of love conquering everything channels into his remarkable source of courage. Nuriko's passionate love for his friends gives him the strength and the courage to shove even the biggest obstacles out of their way. The object of his affections being Emperor Hotohori, Nuriko understands just how painful love is when your loved one doesn't return your feelings. Gradually, even the Priestess of Suzaku gains his promise of unconditional love. Through all his cheerfulness and eagerness to help, Nuriko lives a life of love and sacrifice. Later, Nuriko reveals to Tamahome and Miaka that his cross-dressing act came from the unyielding pain of losing his younger sister, Korin. Nuriko is more considerable this time, and he himself opens himself to Tamahome, suggesting that they'll be brothers (to this gesture Tamahome agrees.) Though he is quick to anger and immature jealousy, Nuriko shows his compassionate side in the series most of the time. His honorable death not only increases his bonds with the warriors - but his death also strengthens Miaka's resolve to summon Suzaku at all costs. Miaka seems to be more than a friend to him, possibly a sister or a prospect girlfriend - he even cuts his hair to be able to protect Miaka to the fullest. Despite the shock this sent to the warriors, Nuriko insists that his hair be cut off will be the value of losing his sister, and starting to live a life of his own. Story Korin's death When Nuriko was 11 and his sister Korin was 10, a terrible experience is introduced to him. An average day in the town square a speeding carriage came down the street and little Korin as caught in the path. Nuriko never recovered from the loss , and to make her live on, he began to dress like his sister, almost erasing his existence. Craving for Korin, Nuriko still considers losing his hair in replacement for his sister - when he does so in order to protect Miaka better. Taking the name of his late sister and joining the imperial harem, is where Nuriko meets up with Miaka and the others to being the quest of a lifetime. There was a detailed story about little Korin and Nuriko in "The Prologue of Korin" which was published in the Perfect World Magazine. He tells the story on Episode 30 when they were shipwrecked. Light Novels/Gaiden Yukiyasha Den In his novel, Nuriko's story about Korin is the subject concentrated basically on, and he encounters a fellow transvestite, Tamatama, who teaches him the best ways to conceal his true gender from even the most expert of eyes at first pretending to be Korin. While there, Nuriko is caught up in a legend about a beast named "Yukiyasha" from the mountains that descends in the snows and sacrifices a virgin. After meeting Byakuren, the chosen girl, Nuriko decides to prevent her from being sacrificed. Nuriko takes up Byakuren's place, using his powers as a Celestial Warrior. This is his rite of passage, however, he struggles against the demon, Yukiyasha. But in the end, Byakuren sacrifices herself. Although Byakuren and "Korin" have an antagonistic meeting, Byakuren falls in love with Nuriko and she has such a strong impression on the Celestial Warrior that he adopts her dream of meeting the Emperor and thanking him for a deed done long ago alongside his desire to live Korin's life for her. Suzaku Hi Den/series As seen in Hotohori's light novel Suzaku Hi Den, Nuriko has quite a role as Korin, becoming Houki's close friend when the poor but beautiful girl enters the palace harem. At first, she laughs at the thought of seeing Houki fall into her own clothes, but he sees through her and becomes a close friend. "She" asks to be called "Korin", but Houki adds a "Lady". Nonetheless, this does not disturb Nuriko. Nuriko, as "Korin", also tells Houki about her family and it is here where Nuriko reveals his birthplace and her being a son of a successful tailor in the capital city. However, despite their close relationship, she does not reveal his true gender nor her story. She gets angry when the palace fortune teller tells them that Houki will be the emperor's choice. She also told Houki of the rumor that none of them will be chosen, but the Priestess of Suzaku who is yet to come. Korin also explains a harem girl's goal and job to attract the emperor and even teaches Houki some ways how to. In the middle of the novel, before Kutou invades, in the series, this is better known as the great war between Konan and Kutou. It is even before here when Nuriko leaves the harem to journey with Miaka. When buildings and roofs fall upon Tamahome and Miaka, one of the royal maidens dig the heavy pieces out. She reveals her sign as a Suzaku warrior and kisses Tamahome. After his gender is revealed by Miaka, he stops frequenting at the harem and starts to accompany Miaka and the warriors' search of the remaining. Particularly Nuriko doesn't serve that much significance in the plot as it flows, not even when Tamahome is poisoned by Kudoku. He develops a presence only until the ceremony fails, specifically when Taiitsukun bestows the warriors with gifts. Tragedies in Mt. Koku Main Article:Tragedies in Mt. Koku During the search for Genbu's Shinzaho, Nuriko tragically died while fighting Ashitare, one of the Seiryuu seven. After a few back-and-forth attacks, it looked like Nuriko had the upper hand. But, Ashitare lands a fatal hit when his claws pierce through Nuriko's chest. With the little strength he had left, Nuriko managed to break Ashitare's neck and lift the heavy boulder that was blocking the way to the Shinzaho. And after this impressive feet, he collapsed in the snow in front of the rest of the warriors, who were just a couple moments too late to help him. His final moments were spent surrounded by his friends. They all cried openly, except Mitsukake. Miaka tries to leave in denial, but Tamahome tells her to look at Nuriko's body and takes her back to see her friend. Mitsukake honorably uses his holy water that Taiitsukun gave him to erase Nuriko's wounds, and he is put to rest within the snow, looking unharmed and full of bliss, with a peaceful on his face. The ending theme used for this episode is ''Kaze no Uta''- performed by Chika Sakamoto - Nuriko's Japanese voice actor, in honor of his noble death. Family Nuriko has an elder, cowardly brother named Rouko who lives in their family house (appears in the 2nd OVA) . Rouko is a wimp and he always depends on other people and was always picked at. Nuriko also had a younger sister named Korin (who first and lastly appears in Tamahome and Miaka's imaginary dream wedding) who also died in an accident. His parents are deceased. Reincarnation In the 3rd OVA (Eikoden), Nuriko is reincarnated as a small girl named Ko Reishun, who is revealed to inherit the inhuman super-strength of her previous incarnation. It is also revealed that she has taken a liking to Shu Eian, Hotohori's reincarnation. Abilities As a Suzaku warrior, Nuriko possesses inhuman super-strength, and this was shown during his anime debut by him lifting up the large pieces of rubble that Miaka and Tamahome were trapped underneath. The primary explanation of his ability is that he can lift objects that are more than several times his size with ease. By the end of the first season, he is granted bracelets by Taiitsukun in which turn into armbands to increase his strength. Character Songs (Sakamoto Chika as TV series) *Kaze no Uta *Otome Ranman *Perfect World *Winner (Takayama Minami as CD Book) *Renren Bojō Gallery Nuriko_scan.jpg|Nuriko in the trading card cel_nuriko.jpg|Nuriko's spirit Quotes (To Tamahome) Tama-baby! Miaka, you're stupid as ever!!! So then, I became a woman for the sake of love. Miaka, are you alright? Korin...is that...you? (Nuriko's last words) Idiot.....why...do you cry....so..easily? This is my house, alright. (About Rouko) I had a brother. He was much of a coward and always depended on others. Aww...that's so cold. Taiitsukun! Idiot..why do you cry so easily? (To Tamahome and Miaka) "I know it's hard right now but just try! There will be times like these when you'll just laugh about it later!" (Suzaku Hi Den) Call me Korin, not lady Korin. (Yukiyasha Den) So these senile old men weren't so dumb, after all... (To Eian) Come on! When will you snap out of it? Everyone needs you! Trivia *Next to Chiriko, Nuriko is one of the shortest warriors, standing only on 5'5. *Nuriko's famous "Shhh" gesture is a notable recurrence; it was shown on a manga back cover and on the cover of Suzaku Ibun and on numerous trading game cards. *Nuriko is one of the three celestial warriors to be voiced by a female voice actor, the other being Chiriko and Miboshi. *Nuriko is often the second choice when it comes to 'Favorite Warrior', slightly behind Tasuki and closely followed by Chichiri. *Nuriko's hobbies include cross-dressing, fashion, and makeup. *Hotohori's comment upon meeting Nuriko for the first time was "She's almost as beautiful as me." Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Deceased